Scars
by heytheremeranda
Summary: Remus hates his scars and everything they stand for.


Remus stood in the boy's bathroom, his shirt laid forgotten on the ground as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He hated his scars. Hated that they were a reminder of what he really was. That the scars that lined his marred body was a reminder of his lack of humanity. Though over the years James, Sirius, and even Peter tried their best to convince him that he was still human. That the wolf did not take that away from him.

You only turn into the wolf one night a month, Moony. James persisted his friend who looked at him unconvinced.

You're still our Remus. You are still human. Sirius added as he looked over his shoulder at his two friends.

Than why am I marked like a beast? Came Remus simple and short reply before he turned on his heal and headed back up to their dorm.

Remus gave a shake of his head bringing himself out of the memory. he hated his scars but yet here he was, standing in the dim light of the bathroom looking at them. What a masochist he was.

Nimble fingers touched his wrist gently and moved their way up his arms. Feeling every raised scar as they did so. Though they didn't hurt him anymore, Remus almost cringed as he let his fingers trail over them. Stopping as they came into contact with the largest scar of them all. The one that had and would always be a sign of the end on his humanity. The scar nearly covered all of Remus' left shoulder, leaving the skin raised and tattered after all these years in its wake. His closed his eyes as his fingers brushed along it.

"Moony."

The voice startled him and he looked quickly over his shoulder to see Sirius leaning against the door frame. There was no telling how long he was there. Instantly Remus dropped the hand from his shoulder back down to his side, his long fingers curling into themselves.

"Padfoot." He breathed as he watched the other boy cross the room until he was standing in front of Remus.

"Oh, Moony." Sirius said gently as his eyes moved over Remus' pale and tattered torso. Of course he had seen his lover naked before but watching Remus traced over the scars himself made Sirius' stomach churn uncomfortably. Remus wouldn't even let Sirius trace his fingers along them so why was he torturing himself by touching something Sirius knew he hated.

Without hesitating, Sirius brought up his hand and cupped Remus' cheek, the werewolf leaned into the touch and let his eyes close some.

"You're beautiful, Remus." Sirius said gently as Remus' eyes opened and he pulled out of Sirius' touch.

"I'm not. Don't say that."

"But you are Remus."

Remus couldn't help but give a short laugh, "So beautiful with scars covering nearly every inch of my body? A reminder when I try to forget what I am."

"Shh." Sirius said gently as he let his fingers trail down the side of Remus' face and down onto his neck. He could feel the other boy tense under his fingers, "Shh. Remus. Shh."

Sirius' calloused fingers trailed over Remus' bare shoulder, the one that was marked by the wolf all those years ago. A small whimper emitted from Remus' lips but he didn't say anything and Sirius continued to let his fingers roam.

"You are so brave, Remus." He said softly as his fingers moved down along Remus' pale and skinny arms. Gently touching each scar that they came into contact with. "So very brave my, Moony. And beautiful." Remus opened his mouth but Sirius cut him off.

"Your scars don't define you, Remus." He said as his fingers brushed over Remus' palm and curled around his fingers as well. "You are so much more than them. So much more than the wolf." Sirius brought Remus' hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it gently.

"You are Remus. My wonderful, handsome boyfriend. Who is so strong and brave. The most kindest and gentle person I have ever met."

Remus could feel himself start to crumble some under Sirius and the other boy could sense it as well. So letting go of Remus' hand, Sirius wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him into his chest. Tucking Remus' head under his chin as smaller arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you, Moons."

"I love you too, Padfoot."

"Scars and all."

"Scars and all." Remus repeated quietly as he felt a kiss being placed to the top of his head. Maybe there was something else to him besides the scars that lined his body. Whatever it was, it seemed like Sirius had found it.


End file.
